She Called Him Scruffy
by Erikstrulove
Summary: Two-shot Xover with Will and Grace, well, mainly Karen. Had to write it!
1. Chapter 1

Just a crazy idea that wouldn't let me go. Let me know what you think of it. Please.

Disclaimer: I don't own WG or House

* * *

House was absently tapping his fingers against various objects on his desk to the song 'I'm in love with Steffi Graf' when his ears picked up that _sound_… the click click clicking which generally heralded the approach of _evil_.

"You were due in the clinic an hour ago."

House shook his head. "I've been there and back already, I signed in and everything." His eyes innocently wide.

Cuddy stepped closer. "Go, _now_." Cuddy slammed down the sign-in sheet with his forged signature in front of him and raised her eyebrows expectantly. "I'll be calling the desk to make sure you're there."

"Or what? You'll give me more clinic hours?"

"You bet your vicoden I will." Cuddy smiled, turned on her heel and sauntered out.

House mumbled mockingly under his breath but got up anyways and decided to go see what _morons _were in the clinic today.

-

Karen took another swig of vodka before capping and burying it in her purse/mini fridge. "Hon' Honey," Karen tapped Graces' shoulder expectantly. "Where are all the hunky doctors? Huh?" _Poke poke._

Grace shrugged away from Karen violently, "Will you _stop_ poking me! Gosh! _You_ are like a _little _child waiting to see Winnie the Pooh at Disney land!"

Karen took a step back and crossed her arms. "Yeah, well you promised that if I came with you to this," Karen paused a moment and stared around confused, "_wherever_ the heck we are, I would see some _man_ candy." Taking a few steps Karen came awkwardly close to Grace and spoke menacingly, "So you had better produce or I'm bustin' this joint."

Grace stepped back and smoothed down her shirt and wiped what was very probably spittle from the corner of her cheekbone. "First of all, there's no smoking in here. We are in a hospital." Grace spoke like she was speaking to a child, enunciating every word clearly. "And second of all…" Grace struggled to come up with a 'second of all' "Second of all - oh look! We're being called lets go." She grabbed Karen's hand and pulled her towards the exam room.

"Honey I cant run in these heels!" She protested.

Grace ignored her and pulled her into the room indicated by the nurse.

-

The elevator dinged and House stepped out into the lobby. He made his way over to the counter and grabbed the proffered manila folder, thumbing through it he grimaced, _ooh, butt rash. _Sighing he walked over to the exam room door and pushed it open.

"Hey there scruffy," Smiling, Karen leaned forward and raised her eyebrows suggestively, letting her eyes meander the length of the good doctor, "Nice cane."

House pursed his lips, "Nice cleavage."

Grace huffed and rolled her eyes while Karen tilted her face downward. "You think so?" She gave a short, high pitched laugh. Karen stood up from the metal chair she had been occupying and stepped close to House. "I'm glad you noticed."

House, while intrigued at this lurid display of…whatever this was, leaned sideways sending an inquisitive look to her companion, the one with the rash.

"She's drunk. But, don't be concerned, it's just her natural state." Grace said flatly.

"_Right_ then. On with the show."

Before House could order her to strip and gown up, the red-head's phone went off. She answered, "What Will? I told you I have to see the doctor today."

House frowned, "And 'the doctor' _is _waiting."

Karen stood by House, her back to Grace she whispered secretly. "Lets ditch the skinny one and go find something _fun_ to do." She waggled her vodka enticingly at him and hinted at the door.

House smiled and before grace turned around they were out the door.

END


	2. They meet again

AN) Takes place a few months after Karen and House meet at PPTH, in the institution. Thankyou for all the great comments everyone!

Somehow all my quotes got deleted, I reposted.

* * *

House clicked the door to Dr. Nolans office shut and quirked an eyebrow at the scene before him. Leaning suggestively over the admissions desk was the chest belonging to a woman, who, in the midst of a very boring clinic filled day, had both intrigued and inebriated House. A Miss (Husband had died, she had been quick to point out after they had met) Karen Walker.

"Ive been _bad_. I might go crazy _any minute _and tear this place apart." To emphasize her point she yelled "Watch it!" at a random and, oddly skinny man who happened to pass her peripheral.

House watched her badger the nurse at the counter for drugs and then hobbled over. "I thought you were rich. Or was that a lie to get me alone in coma guys room?"

Karen turned away from the nurse, elbow propped up on the counter. "_Well_," She looked over House with appraising eyes, "If it isnt tall slim and _filled to the brim _with _vicodin_. For your information which its _not_, Im here to visit a friend. Badgering sunny here is just a bonus." She flicked her thumb at the unusually quiet and smiling nurse, who just shook her head in an irritatingly cheery way.

_"Yeah_, and Im just here because I love institutions in the fall, makes me all tingly and warm inside. And quit checking out my cane."

Karen huffed. "I wouldnt check out your cane if it was the last cane on earth." Karen stalked over and glared at House, "That comment was _vaguely sexual_, and I am _very_ offended. Ill have you know I am a lady, a lady with manners, and dignity, and, and...Damn your eyes are blue."

House smirked.

Karen backed away and straightened her blouse. "Well, Ill be visiting Dr. Nolan now. Good day street addict." She turned and walked towards the office.

"Meet me later in the yard with that purse/mini-fridge?"

Karen raised her hand without turning. "You know it baby!"


End file.
